


I Can Sing

by Stella_Malodi



Series: Silly Words for the Silly Soul(mate fic) [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And it will never not amuse me that the Barenaked Ladies wrote a kid's album, Because of Reasons, Darcy Lewis's iPod, Darcy likes BNL, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Meet-Cute, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Singing, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sweet Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Malodi/pseuds/Stella_Malodi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy likes to sing along when she's listening to music. Even when she's wearing headphones. (Or: In Which The Author Is A Fan Of The Barenaked Ladies And Isn't Very Subtle About It)</p>
<hr/>
<p>Usually, she started off silently listening to her iPod. Then she’d start to hum along, then sing under her breath, and before long, she was belting out whatever song was playing, regardless of the fact that she was wearing headphones.</p>
<p>It was a bad habit, especially since she didn’t always stick to the melody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Sing

**Author's Note:**

> So! I'm actually on vacation right now (the Oregon coast is beautiful, even if it's a bit chilly this time of year. And yes, I did go swimming fully clothed, what's your point?). It's all relaxing and stuff. So, uh, have a short, silly fic. 
> 
> Friendly Reminder: In this Soulmate AU, everyone is born with a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them, in their Soulmate's handwriting. Showing or telling anyone what it says is a big taboo.

Darcy bopped her way into the kitchen, singing along to the music on her iPod.

She did that. A lot. Usually, she'd start off listening silently. Then she’d start to hum, then sing under her breath, and before long, she was belting out whatever song was playing, regardless of the fact that she was wearing headphones.

It was a bad habit, especially since she didn’t always stick to the melody.

In this case, however, she _was_ sticking to the melody, which was probably more embarrassing. Because, for this particular song, ‘singing’ the harmonies usually involved wordless vocalization.

Instead… “Ribbit! Ribbit! A tadpole exhibit, it’s a _trans_ formation no one can inhibit. Amphibian change may seem strange, takin’ gills and the tail and they all rearrange. Out come the legs for the—jump! Jump! Hop to the top of the—stump! Stump! Out come the legs—”

Her grooving was interrupted by laughter.

She hit pause, pulled out one of her headphones, and turned to face her audience. Her eyes met the laughing blue ones of Steve Rogers, the one Avenger she had yet to meet. This was… not _exactly_ the first impression she would have chosen to give him.

“I… didn’t know anyone was in here,” she said, looking down. Then she squared her shoulders, lifted her chin, and met his eyes. “I’ll own it. Yeah, I’m _totally_ listening to a song about tadpoles.”

He smiled at her, got to his feet, and walked closer. “I was hoping you’d say that,” he said, and that was weird, because…

Wait.

No.

No _way_.

“Seriously?”

He nodded and held out his hand. “Steve Rogers.”

“I know,” she said, staring at the hand for a moment. Then, as he started to retract it, she shook her head and belatedly took his proffered hand and introduced herself. “Darcy. I’m Darcy Lewis.”

His eyebrows shot up and he smiled again. “You’re the one who tased Thor.”

She smirked. “Yes, yes I am.”

He laughed. “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Darcy Lewis.”

 

* * *

 

“So, uh… would you like to go dancing sometime?”

“...here, listen to this song. The relevant line is in the middle. I’ve gotta go put my dancing pants on.”

 

* * *

 

“‘I’ve got orange pants; I wear them when I dance, but I don’t get out that much’? Really?”

“Hey! No dissing of the Barenaked Ladies! They are made of awesome and win.”

**Author's Note:**

> Songs referenced in this fic, which are from the album "Snacktime" by the Barenaked Ladies:  
> The title: [I Can Sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0gE7B2SbYI)  
> The song Darcy sings: [Pollywog In A Bog](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MIkqEF2Mvc8)  
> The song Darcy refers to: [Raisins](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ODdLCbTvf6U)  
> They are awesome. All of them. And I could fangirl all day about BNL, so instead of telling you about twenty other awesome songs, I will just leave these. (But if you want song recs, ask. Please. Because I <3 BNL, and I want to SHARE.)
> 
> If you've got any prompts you'd like to see, leave 'em in the comments! :)


End file.
